Alcanzar una estrella
by ilse superstar
Summary: Mei Kiryu es la hermana menor de Daigo y hará que su hermano y su niñera Amy Yuuzuki estén juntos, pero la vida no será fácil para ellos ya que dos personas harán todo lo posible para separarlos. ¿Lograrán que los tres puedan alcanzar una estrella?
1. Trailer

Alcanzar una estrella (kyoryuger) trailer.

Esta linda historia de una pequeña niña alegre, tierna, adorable, traviesa y angelical que hará todo lo posible para que dos personas estén juntos y tener una familia para abrir las puertas al mundo y para poder _alcanzar una estrella_.

En Tiger boy un equipo seis jovenes con valentia y fuerza llamado _Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger _integrados por Ian Yorkland, él es Kyoryu black lo conocen como el guapo y mujeriego ya que su costumbre es salir con varias novias sin importarle, Nobuharu Udo mejor conocido como _Nossan _Kyoryu blue es el mayor del grupo y dice palabras sin tener sentido, vive con su hermana Yuko y su sobrina Rika y tiene mayor fuerza que es muy controlable, SoujiRippukan es Kyoryu green, él es el mas joven del grupo y practica en un club de kendo, Amy Yuzuki Kyoryu pink es una chica joven hermosa, noble y alegre, tiene una habilidad de dar patadas a los villanos, sus padres están en Estados Unidos lo cual vive con su mayordomo llamado Gentle, Utsusemimaru mejor conocido como _Utchy_ Kyoryu gold, él respeta a todos sus compañeros de equipo, aunque aveces es algo nervioso con las chicas (a excepcion de Amy).

_Alcanzar una estrella  
una estrella perdida  
confundida en el cielo._

Todo cambia cuando Daigo Kiryu conocido como Kyoryu red llega al restaurante pidiendo ayuda de encontrar a su hermana menor Mei Kiryu.

"_¿En que te ayudamos?" preguntó Amy._

"_¡Ayudenme a encontrar a mi hermana menor!"_

"_¡¿Qué?!" gritaron sorprendidos._

Hace 6 años atrás cuando su madre murió y que ella estaba recien nacida, Daigo la dejó con unos amigos para que la cuidaran mientras él tenia que ir a sus viajes, ellos aceptaron en ir a buscarla. Cuando ya era tarde no buscaron ningun rastro de ella, pero los chicos se dieron cuenta que perdieron el rastro de Amy. Mientras tanto con la chica, ella trataba de comunicarse con los chicos en el parque pero perdió el contacto y sin saber que su vida cambiaría completamente cuando conoce a la pequeña Mei con su alegria y ternura, despues ella se convirtirá en su niñera y ambas se harán mejores amigas por siempre.

_Quiero que sepa mi pena  
lo que sufre en silencio  
lo que vive mi ser._

"_¿Prometes que seremos las mejores amigas pase lo que pase?" preguntó la niña alzando su meñique._

_Amy sonrió. "Te lo prometo y eso será para siempre." dijo ella uniendo su meñique con la de la niña como promesa._

Cuando Daigo y Mei se vuelven a encontrar, una fuerte atraccion entre él y Amy hace que crezca más sin saber que más adelante esa atracción se convertirá en un profundo amor y Mei toma el papel de cupido para que ambos esten juntos y tenga una familia que tanto desea.

"_Y otra vez quiero agradecerte por lo que estás haciendo con mi hermana, si no fuera por ti, yo no sé que haría sin Mei." dijo él tomando la mano de Amy apretandola suavemente._

_..._

"_No llores, recuerda que estoy contigo." dijo él limpiando las lagrimas de la chica._

_No importa que este muy  
lejos si tengo yo su brillo.  
No importa la negra noche  
si ilumina mi destino._

Pero no todo pinta la felicidad para la niña, pues Mitsuki, la enamorada de Daigo en la secundaria, una mujer malvada y de mal corazón, regresa a Japón con su madre Naoko y tratará de conquistarlo a toda costa y Daiki, el amigo de Amy en la primaria que tratará de enamorarla y que Daigo no se interponga en su camino. En ausencia de su hermano y de Amy, ambos desprecian y maltratan a la niña y se da cuenta que si se realiza la boda, la niña quedará abandonada, sola y lejos de las dos personas que tanto ha amado.

_Si luces al lado de un ángel  
suspiro cantado mas allá de  
este mundo, el aire huele  
al perfume que todo lo llena  
con su inspiracion._

"_¡Dejen en paz a mi hermano y a mi Amy-chan!" gritaba Mei. "¡Ellos se aman y no pueden hacer nada porque se van a casar y tendrán a una bebé y no voy a permitir que ustedes intervengan!"_

"_Digas lo que digas niñita, no te tenemos miedo...porque trataremos de que esa bebé no nazca." dijo Mitsuki._

Pero con ayuda de Yayoi Ulshade quien es Kyoryu violet y a quien la llama cariñosamente _Tía Yayoi _por ser la mejor amiga de Amy y sus amigos haran que Daigo y Amy estén juntos. Ella siente una fuerte atracción por Ian e Ian por ella, pero Yayoi no le tiene confianza ya que piensa que algun dia la engañe con una de sus novias. Pero con ayuda de la niña, ambos triunfaro su amor sin ningun obstaculo.

_No importa que este muy  
lejos, si tengo cerca su  
brillo no importa la negra noche  
si sé que eres mía en realidad._

"_¿Estás sintiendo lo mismo que yo?" preguntó el tomando sus manos._

"_Yo...supongo que sí." dijo ella con una sonrisa._

Después del secreto noviazgo, Amy queda embarazada y tendrá decirle que es de Daiki.

"_Felicidades Amy. Va a ser madre."_

"_¿Embarazada?"_

Pero en realidad es de Daigo, pero debido a que ella lo mantendrá en secreto, tendrá que realizar la boda con Daiki y olvidarse de las dos personas que ella ama para siempre, pero Daigo no se dará por vencido y tratará de hacer todo lo posible de conquistar al amor de su vida.

_Alcanzar una estrella  
alcanzarla con una canción.  
Él arriba yo abajo  
a distancia la trae el amor  
con una canción._

"_Jamás volveré a ver a mi Mei-chan...ni a King." dijo Amy poniendo sus manos en su vientre. "Ahora con el bebé que espero, no dejaré que se entere que su verdadero padre es King."_

Daigo y Amy serán la nueva mision de Mei para estar juntos y formar una familia que tanto ha necesitado y la niña los ayudará con sus travesuras para que los dos puedan _alcanzar una estrella._

_Alcanzar una estrella  
alcanzarla con una canción.  
Él arriba yo abajo  
a distancia la trae el amor  
con una canción._


	2. Capítulo 1: Conociendo a Mei Kiryu

Capítulo 1: Conociendo a Mei Kiryu

En Tiger Boy...

Era una hermosa mañana lleno de paz y tranquilidad, el cielo era azul, los niños jugaban y los pájaros cantaban. Era una mañana para los Kyoryugers quienes se encontraban platicando y almorzando en el conocido lugar.

"¿A dónde fue King-dono?" preguntó Utsusemimaru mejor conocido como Utchy, el Kyoryu Gold.

"King fue a construir unas casas de árbol para los niños." respondió Souji Rippukan, el Kyoryu Green.

"Como él construye de todo debería de ser _build-king._" agregó Nobuharu Udo mejor conocido como Nossan, el Kyoryu Blue. Pero todos estaban mirándolo extrañadamente, ya para ellos su palabra no tenía buen sentido. "Bueno me cayo." dijo él de manera apenada.

"_Oh my! _¿Cómo puedes decir tantas ocurrencias?" dijo Ian Yorkland, el Kyoryu Black.

Después llega una chica de dieciocho años vestida de sirvienta (más o menos) trayendo unas bebidas para los chicos.

"Aquí tienen sus jugos de naranja chicos." dijo Amy Yuuzuki, la Kyoryu Pink.

"Oh gracias _my lady _ahora que lo estoy pensando, debería de salir contigo." dijo Ian tomando la mano de la chica.

"Ni lo sueñes." dijo ella quitando su mano de ahí. "¿No saben algo de King?"

"Aún no." respondió Nossan.

"Lastima que King-dono no esté aquí en estos momentos." dijo Utchy y los demás asintieron.

Después guardaron un momento pero incómodo silencio entre ellos. Daigo Kiryu mejor conocido como King el Kyoryu Red y líder de Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, él es uno de los miembros quien es muy optimista y anima a sus compañeros entre la valentía, además de que haya viajado sólo, lo respetan. Minutos después alguien llega al restaurante bastante alterado lo que hace que rompa ese silencio.

"¡Chicos ayúdenme!" gritó la persona.

"¡King! ¿Qué pasa?" dijo Ian.

"¡Ayúdenme! ¡Ayúdenme!" gritó él de manera preocupada.

"¿En qué te ayudamos?" preguntó Amy.

"¡Ayúdenme a buscar a mi hermana menor!"

"¿¡QUÉ!?" gritaron de manera sorprendida.

¿Daigo tiene una hermana? Él jamás había platicado sobre ese tema con nadie más que con Torin y él era el único quien lo sabía.

"_Oh my! _¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenías una hermana?" preguntó Ian.

"_Wow! _Que lindo que hayas tenido una hermana menor." dijo Amy.

"Ese fue un secreto de familia, él único quien sabía sobre esto era Torin." dijo Daigo.

"¿Cómo fue que tu hermana se perdió?" preguntó Souji.

**Flashback**

_Daigo había terminado de construir la casa de árbol para unos niños y ellos estuvieron asombrados por su trabajo._

_"Gracias King-san." dijo el niño._

_"De nada. Espero que se diviertan mucho con esta casa de árbol."_

_El niño le da una gran sonrisa._

_"¡Daigo!" gritaba una persona._

_"¿Eh? ¿Quién está ahí?" preguntó Daigo de manera confundida._

_"Soy yo, Torin. Es una emergencia." respondió él mientras estaba escondido en los arbustos._

_"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó él mientras se acercaba hacia él._

_"¿Recuerdas a tu hermana?"_

_"Por ahora ella está sana y salva en la selva."_

_"Yo no lo creo, acaban de mandarme una carta de parte de ella."_

_"¿Y qué decía la carta?"_

_"Que ella huyó de la selva para buscarte, pero ella no sabe en dónde te encuentras y aparentemente ella está perdida y nadie sabe en dónde está."_

_"No puede ser. Ella no sabe el tipo de peligro en la que se va a meter, ella es demasiada pequeña para irse a lugares como estos. Si la Legion Deboss vienen y se la llevan, me moriría sin saber qué fue de ella."_

_"Será mejor que te des prisa y la encuentres."_

_"Sí, iré a pedir ayuda a los chicos." dijo él antes de irse._

**Fin del flashback**

"¿Cómo pudo escaparse una niña de 6 años?" preguntó Nossan. "Si ellos la estaban cuidando."

"La pequeña quiso estar con King-dono por los 6 años que no había estado con él." dijo Utchy.

"Pero no en estas condiciones." dijo Daigo. "Pero porfavor ayúdenme a encontrarla, yo no sé lo que haría si algo malo le sucediera."

"Por supuesto que te ayudaremos. Siempre nos ayudaste con nuestros problemas y ahora te debemos uno." dijo Souji y Daigo sonríe.

"Gracias chicos, entonces vamos a buscarla." dijo él mientras ellos salían del restaurante.

"¡Espera King!" gritó Amy.

"¿Qué pasa Amy?"

"Yo sé que estas pasando por un momento terrible, pero tenemos la esperanza en que la encontremos. Yo sabré que tu hermana es una niña tierna, dulce y optimista. Cuando nosotros la encontremos, te alegrarás de que ella ya esté por fin contigo sana y salva." dijo ella sonriéndole.

"Gracias Amy, ahora vamos a buscarla."

"Okay." Y ellos salieron del restaurante.

Los chicos comenzaron a buscar ciudad por ciudad alrededor de Japón, pero aún no había rastros de la hermana de Daigo. Desde que su madre murió, Daigo de niño había acompañado con su padre a viajar y dejó a su hermana cuando estaba recién nacida con unos amigos de la selva para que la cuidaran.

"Vamos a separarnos y no olviden en avisarme si alguno de ustedes la encuentra, ya les di todos sus datos sobre ella y su foto." dijo Daigo a sus compañeros.

"Okay." dijeron los demás mientras que cada uno iban por su camino.

"Tarde o temprano te voy a encontrar hermana." pensó Daigo.

Los chicos estuvieron buscando niña por niña, pero ninguna era parecida a ella como en la foto y seguían buscando. Nossan preguntó a tres niñas quienes eran jóvenes que su sobrina, Ian identificaba la foto con una de las niñas de su edad pero ninguna se parecía. Souji y Utchy caminaron por toda la ciudad y preguntando por cada niña si ellas conocían a Daigo, pero hubo respuestas de manera negativa, Daigo miraba la foto y a las niñas al mismo tiempo, él preguntó a las madres si ellas habían visto a su hermana, pero la única respuesta que escuchaba de ellas era que no la conocían.

Tres horas depués...

Los chicos se reunieron en el mismo lugar donde empezaron la búsqueda, Daigo les preguntó si la habían encontrado, ellos hicieron lo posible por encontrarla pero no pudieron. Daigo sintió que su corazón estuviera apunto de destrozarse al no poder estar con su hermana, tan dulce e inocente ella no merecía sufrir.

"Lo sentimos King, nosotros queríamos que fueras feliz a lado de tu hermana, pero había gente que ni siquiera la conocía o la hayan visto." dijo Nossan.

"No se preocupen, ustedes hicieron todo lo que pudieron y se los agradezco, pero yo no descansaré hasta encontrarla." dijo Daigo.

"Supongo que tenemos que ir con Torin, él tal vez nos ayude con la búsqueda." dijo Souji y los demás asintieron, ellos estuvieron apunto de irse cuando...

"¡Esperen!" exclamó Nossan. "¿Dónde está Amy?"

Deveras, ¿a dónde se habrá ido? Ninguno la había visto desde que se comenzó la búsqueda, como ella es la única chica del equipo, ellos la cuidan y la protegen. Ellos comenzaron a buscarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Por otro lado...

Amy trataba de comunicarse con Daigo y los demás, pero su Kyoryu-phone no respondía sus llamadas. Ella preguntaba por cada persona si habían visto a la hermana de Daigo, pero tuvo respuestas negativas, pero ella no se rendía tan fácilmente, ella seguiría buscando a la hermana menor del chico para que él 'pudiera ser feliz.' Sin embargo, Amy miraba a una tierna niña de baja estatura, con ojos cafés, peinada con dos coletas de caballo sentada en una banca llorando, la chica sentía tanta tristeza por ella, decidió a acercarse y sentarse junto a ella.

"Hola pequeña criatura." dijo Amy de manera gentil. "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

La niña levantó su cabeza y vió a la chica sentada junto a ella, pero la niña estaba algo asustada que se alejó un poco.

"No estés asustada." dijo Amy. "Yo sólo vine a ayudarte porque me había dado cuenta que estabas solita. ¿Me dirás por qué?"

La niña asintió y se acercó con confianza hacia la chica y la miró con su carita angelical.

"Yo vine a buscar a mi hermano, pero no sé en dónde esté." respondió la niña.

"¿Y tu hermano sabe que viniste a buscarlo?" Y la niña asintió. "No te preocupes, te ayudaré a encontrar a tu hermano."

"¿De verdad?"

"Por supuesto, solamente me tienes que decir tu nombre para que tu hermano pueda reconocerte."

"Mi nombre es Mei ¿y tú?"

"Amy Yuuzuki." dijo ella con una sonrisa. "Ahora no ya llores que te quiero ver sonreir." La niña se limpió las lágrimas y le da a Amy una tierna sonrisa. "Vamos a encontrarlo y no descansaremos hasta que él esté contigo."

"¡Sí!"

**Continuará...**

_En el próximo capítulo..._

_"No puede ser, ¿eres tú?" pensó Daigo._

_..._

_"¡Es mi hermano!"_

_"¿¡EH!?"_

_..._

_"¿Y dónde está esa linda chica."_

_Mei apuntó su dedo a Amy. "Es ella hermano."_

_..._

_Capítulo 2: Mi hermano y la nueva niñera_


	3. Capítulo 2: Mi hermano y la nueva niñera

Capítulo 2: Mi hermano y la nueva niñera

Por otro lado...

"¿Encontraron a Amy?" preguntó Daigo.

"Preguntamos de nuevo a la gente y nadie la ha visto." respondió Ian.

"¡No! Primero mi hermana y ahora Amy." pensó Daigo. "No quiero recordar lo que sucedió con Yayoi y ella, ambas estuvieron apunto de estar en peligro."

"¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó Souji. "¿Cómo le diremos a Gentle-san que Amy-san está perdida?"

"Nos va a matar." dijo Nossan.

"No sabemos." respondió Daigo. "Pero debemos de volver a buscarla, ella no puede estar perdida." Los demás asintieron y comenzaron de nuevo con la búsqueda.

Mientras tanto...

Amy y Mei continuaban buscando al hermano de la niña, pero ninguno de los chicos se parecía tal como ella lo describió.

"¿Estás seguro que ninguno de ellos es tu hermano?" preguntó Amy a la niña.

Mei meneó la cabeza lentamente. "No. Amy-chan." respondió ella apunto de llorar.

"Mei-chan, por favor no llores." dijo ella tratando de calmarla.

"Estoy segura que no encontraré a mi hermano en estos lugares extraños." Amy se pone de cuclillas para estar a su estatura y abraza a la niña gentilmente. "No te preocupes, tu hermano aparecerá y cuando estés a su lado, él siempre te cuidará." Mei correspondió aquel abrazo y comenzó a sentir algo especial por la chica.

"¡Amy!"

Las dos se separaron y Amy tomó la mano de Mei para reunirse con los chicos.

"¡King, chicos!"

"Te estabamos buscando porque nos dimos cuenta que ya no estabas con nosotros." dijo Utchy.

"Estaba tratando de comunicarme con ustedes, pero no hubo buena señal. Perdónenme por preocuparlos." dijo Amy.

Mei se quedó mirando a Daigo extrañadamente, estaba sintiendo en su corazón la llamada de su _hermano_. Daigo miró a la niña y comenzó a parecerle a alguien muy familiar, él caminó hacia ella y se colocó de cuclillas para estar a su tamaño y miró la foto que tenía en sus manos.

"No puede ser ¿eres tú?" pensó Daigo. "¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntó él.

"Mi nombre es Mei...Kiryu." Al escuchar el apellido, Daigo miró por última vez la foto y poco a poco empezó a reconocerla. "¡Es mi hermano!"

"¿¡Eh!?" gritaron los demás.

"Sí Mei, soy tu hermano. Finalmente te encontré." dijo Daigo felizmente.

"¡Hermano!" La niña se lanzó a los brazos de Daigo para abrazarlo a lo que el chico correspondió aquel abrazo, él estuvo apunto de llorar de alegría de haberla encontrado. Sus compañeros vieron este feliz momento entre ellos. "Hermano, te extrañé mucho." dijo Mei separandose poco a poco de su hermano.

"Yo también te extrañé. Creciste demasiado." dijo Daigo.

"¿Por qué me dejaste?"

"Por unos asuntos de viaje con mi papá y para no ponerte en riesgo, te dejé con unas buenas personas para que te cuidaran."

"Pero ahora me quedaré con mi hermano para siempre."

"Por supuesto." dijo él con una gran sonrisa. "¿Quién te encontró aquí?"

"Una linda chica me vio llorar. Al principio estaba asustada pero después tuve confianza en ella y me ayudó a encontrarte. Estaba asustada en no verte pero ella me trató bien."

"¿Y dónde está esa _linda chica_?"

Mei apuntó su dedo a Amy. "Es ella hermano."

Daigo comenzaba a sonrojarse cuando le dijo _linda chica_ a Amy, la chica estaba sorprendida lo cual también comenzaba a sonrojarse.

"Chicos, ¿me dejan hablar a solas con Amy?" pidió Daigo. Los chicos asintieron y decidieron emprender su camino a Tiger Boy. Cuando Amy, Daigo y Mei estaban solos, el chico comenzó a hablar.

"¿Tú encontraste a Mei?" preguntó él.

Amy le dio la espalda para que no se sonrojara más. "Bueno...yo...no sabía que Mei-chan fuera tu hermana, me dio mucha tristeza cuando la encontré llorando."

Mei se acercó a su hermano para hacerle una interesante pregunta.

"Hermano, como tú y Amy-chan se conocen ¿ustedes son algo más que amigos?" dijo la niña pícaramente.

Daigo estaba un poco sonrojado y Amy estaba más roja como un tomate y finalmente se voltea para ver a la niña.

"Por supuesto que no Mei-chan, tu hermano y yo solamente somos amigos." dijo Amy.

"¿Seguros?"

"Seguros Mei y no hagas demasiadas preguntas." dijo Daigo. "Ahora te llevaré al restaurante para hablar contigo y Amy..." Daigo se acercó a la chica y tomó su mano apretándola suavemente. "gracias por haber encontrado a mi hermana." Cosa que Amy estaba sorprendida y cada vez más sonrojada, su corazón latía demasiado al sentir su mano tomada con la del chico.

"De nada King." dijo ella soltando su mano. "Supongo que Mei-chan tiene hambre." dijo ella tratando de cambiar de tema.

"Sí, después de buscar a mi hermano me dio hambre." dijo Mei.

"Bueno, entonces vamos a Tiger Boy y ya después hablamos." dijo Daigo y los 3 emprendieron su camino al restaurante.

Mientras tanto...

En una mansión bonita y elegante vive una chica de 19 años llamada Mitsuki. Ella es hermosa pero caprichosa, arrogante, ambiciosa y frívola, vive con su madre Naoko, ella la deja hacer todo lo que quiere y la ayuda a conquistar chicos que sean guapos, aunque a veces llega a arrepentirse.

"¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?" preguntó Naoko a su hija.

"Por supuesto que sí mamá." respondió Mitsuki. "Él siempre estuvo enamorado de mí y lo rechacé, así que trató de olvidarse de mí y me di cuenta que conoció a su amiguita quien es cantante, ahora como ella ya no está con él, será mi oportunidad de conquistarlo."

"¿Aún no sabes qué fue de él?"

"Eso es lo que voy a hacer, iré a preguntar a algunas personas el nombre del restaurante de la cual muchos estan hablando."

"¿Sabes en dónde puede estar?"

"Me han dicho que trabaja en un restaurante, por eso necesito saber el nombre, ojalá que lo encuentre pronto y que nadie se interponga en su camino más que yo."

En Tiger Boy...

"Tu hermana se parece demasiado a ti." dijo Nossan.

"Yo siempre me he parecido a él desde que nací _Nossan_." dijo Mei.

"Ay no, hasta Mei me dice Nossan." dijo él agachando la cabeza.

"¿Te gustó el sushi que preparé?" preguntó Amy.

"Muchísimo, pero ahora estoy muy llena."

"Nos alegra Amy-san te haya encontrado y que ya estes con King." dijo Souji.

"Chicos, por favor necesito hablar a solas con Mei por unos minutos." dijo Daigo.

Los demás comenzaron a preocuparse, pero asintieron y salieron del restaurante.

"No seas tan duro con ella." dijo Amy.

"No te preocupes, será una platica tranquila." dijo Daigo. Cuando Daigo y Mei estaban solos, el chico decidió sentar a lado de ella.

"¿Qué pasa hermano?" preguntó Mei.

"¿Por qué te escapaste sin avisarme?" preguntó él de manera preocupada.

Mei se pone de pie y comenzaba a dar pequeños pasos alrededor de la mesa.

"Porque no pude aguantar el remordimiento de no volverte a ver, así que dejé una carta a mis amigos quienes me cuidaron para que ellos no se preocuparan por mí."

"Pero lo que hiciste no estuvo bien, ellos ya asumen su responsabilidad y no sabes lo peligroso que es cuando una menor se va sola."

"Entonces no estas feliz de que esté contigo." dijo ella de manera triste.

"Claro que estoy feliz, pero me preocupa que alguien te vaya a herir."

"No te preocupes hermano, te prometo que no haré otra locura como esta y que siempre estaré contigo."

"Esa es mi hermana." dijo él con una sonrisa y puso su mano en la cabeza de la niña. "Pero hay una problema." dijo él poco a poco desvaneciendo su sonrisa.

"¿Cuál?"

"No podré cuidarte por unos días, mientras la cuidad esté en peligro, yo no quiero ponerte en riesgo. Ahora que trabajo aquí y construyo casas de árbol a los niños, necesito que alguien te cuide."

De pronto una idea vino a la mente de Mei.

"Hermano, quédate aquí y no te muevas que ahorita regreso." dijo ella saliendo del restaurante.

Mientras tanto...

"¿Qué estará pasando entre King-dono y Mei-dono?" preguntó Utchy.

"No lo sé, ya conocemos bien a King y él jamás es estricto, no creo que sea así con su hermana." dijo Ian.

"Esperemos que todo salga bien." dijo Souji.

"¡Amy-chan! ¡Amy-chan!" Mei corrió hacia ella.

"¿Qué pasa Mei-chan?" preguntó Amy. "¿Por qué dejaste a tu hermano?" La niña no respondió y tomó el brazo de la chica. "¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"Necesito que vengas conmigo, sólo por unos minutos."

"De acuerdo." Y las dos emprendieron su camino de regreso al restaurante.

Con Daigo...

"¿Ahora qué estará tramando mi hermana?" preguntó Daigo.

Mei regresó con Amy al restaurante.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí Mei-chan?" preguntó Amy.

"Quiero a ella hermano..." dijo Mei.

"¿Quieres a Amy?" preguntó Daigo. "¿Para qué?"

"Quiero que Amy-chan me cuide."

"¿¡Eh!?" preguntó Amy de manera sorprendida.

"Mei, ¿estás hablando enserio?" dijo Daigo.

"A la única que quiero que me cuide es Amy-chan, ahora que apenas la conozco, me he dado cuenta que ella es una chica fuerte, dulce y amable. Ella me ayudó a encontrarte." dijo Mei.

"Mei, entiendo que quieres a Amy para que te cuide pero..."

"King, acepto la petición de Mei-chan." dijo Amy.

"Pero Amy, tú tienes entre 18 años y eres estudiante..."

"No te preocupes, yo seguiré continuando con mis estudios y yo creo que es una buena idea de poder cuidar a Mei-chan."

"¿Dejarás que Amy-chan me cuide?" preguntó Mei. "Yo también podré cuidarla."

"¿Cuando la cuidarías?" preguntó Daigo.

"Supongo que esta noche, ella se quedará por unos días mientras no estés con ella, claro si tú estas de acuerdo."

"Creo que es una buena idea. De acuerdo Mei, Amy será tu niñera."

**Continuará...**

_En el próximo capítulo..._

_"Soy niñera."_

_"¿¡Qué está diciendo!?" preguntó alzando un poco la voz._

_..._

_"¿Quién es ella hermano?"_

_Daigo miró a su hermana celosa. A ella no le gustaba que su hermano estuviera con una chica porque piensa que sólo lo utilizan para que el chico se aleje de ella._

_"Mitsuki, ella es mi hermana menor Mei." dijo Daigo._

_"Gusto en conocerte Mei." dijo Mitsuki amablemente, pero la niña no dijo nada._

_..._

_"¿Tú piensas que Mitsuki es mala?"_

_Mei asintió lentamente. "Odio a esa chica por su forma de ser."_

_"Ella es buena. Te lo aseguro."_

_"Pero a la única chica que quiero para tí es a Amy-chan."_

_..._

_Capítulo 3: La chica coqueta_


	4. Chapter 3: La chica coqueta

Capítulo 3: La chica coqueta

"¡Viva! ¡Viva! ¡Amy-chan será mi niñera!" gritaba Mei de alegría mientras Daigo y Amy sonreían. "¿Me ayudarás a empacar mis cosas?"

"Por supuesto, pero con la condición de que no hagas ni una travesura en su mansión." dijo Daigo.

"Lo prometo."

"Tengo que ir a mi mansión para avisarle a Gentle sobre la visita de Mei-chan." dijo Amy.

"Te veo en la noche Amy-chan." dijo Mei con una sonrisa.

"Ya verás que nos divertiremos como hermanas."

"De acuerdo, iremos a empacar nuestras cosas." dijo Daigo. "Y gracias otra vez por hacerte cargo de cuidar a mi hermana."

Amy le sonrió. "No hay problema King."

Por otro lado...

"Ya me voy a buscar a mi amor platónico." dijo Mitsuki.

"¿Tan pronto?" preguntó Naoko.

"Por supuesto, si lo encuentro, le contaré de mi vida y supongo que aún sigue enamorado de mí."

"¿Sabes en dónde está él?"

"Una de mis amigas me envió la dirección en dónde trabaja. Creo que se llama _Restaurante Familiar Tiger Boy_."

"Está bien te deseo suerte, pero hay un pequeño problema."

"¿Cuál?"

"¿Qué pasa si él ya tiene a alguien más?"

"Le haré la vida imposible a esa chica por haberse puesto en el camino de Daigo."

Con Amy...

"Ya volví." dijo la chica entrando a la mansión.

"Bienvenida de vuelta Amy-sama." dijo Gentle, el mayordomo de Amy.

"Ya que estás aquí, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?"

"Ahora se trata con lo de la escuela."

"Claro que no. Sólo prometeme que no se lo dirás a nadie, incluyendo a mamá y a papá."

"Lo prometo. Hable ya."

"Soy niñera."

"¿¡Qué está diciendo!?" preguntó él alzando un poco la voz.

"Soy niñera."

"Pe...per...¿pero cómo pudo pasar esto?"

"Le prometí a King que cuidaría a su hermana en estos momentos."

"¿Una hermana?"

"Te lo explicaré después, vendrá aquí esta noche."

"Ay Amy-sama, ¿qué dirán tus padres?"

"Por ahora ellos no se enterarán ya que están en Estados Unidos y no quiero que les digas nada. ¿La dejarás que se quede por unos días?"

"No lo sé."

"Ella tiene una carita tierna, nadie puede decirle que no."

"Esta bien, pero con la condición que no haga sus planes diabólicos como otros niños."

"Ella lo prometió. Ahora para darle la bienvenida, iremos al centro comercial para comprarle unas cosas y decorar su habitación."

"¿En dónde pondrá las cosas?"

"Hay una habitación para huéspedes, ahí será el lugar para que coloquemos las cosas."

"De acuerdo."

Con Daigo y Mei...

En el restaurante Tiger Boy, Mei estaba muy emocionada por irse a la mansión de Amy, mientras con Daigo estaba empacando su ropa traído de la selva.

"Todo está listo." dijo Daigo cerrando la maleta.

"Me muero por saber cómo será la mansión de Amy-chan." dijo Mei de manera feliz.

"Solamente cuídate de su mayordomo."

"¿Por qué?"

"Cuando hay niños traviesos en su presencia, se pone como loco e histérico."

"¿Como en los cuentos de hadas?"

"Exactamente."

"Ya dije que no haré ninguna travesura."

"Eso te creo."

"¿Y cuándo irás a verme?"

"Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para visitarte y muy pronto iremos juntos a la feria."

"¡Genial! Te prometo que seré buena con Amy-chan."

"Esa es mi hermanita." dijo él con una sonrisa.

"Disculpen..." dijo una chica entrando al restaurante. "¿Aquí se encuentra Daigo Kiryu?"

"Soy yo." dijo él haciendo su signo de paz.

"Cuanto tiempo Daigo."

"¿Eh? ¿Nos conocemos?"

"¿No me recuerdas? Soy Mitsuki."

"¿Mitsuki?"

"Fui tu compañera."

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el chico pudo reconocerla. "Que alegría de verte." dijo él abrazándola, a lo que la chica correspondió aquel abrazo, segundos después se separaron.

"Cuanto tiempo sin verte Daigo."

"Lo mismo digo. No puedo creer que estés aquí."

"¿Quién es ella hermano?"

Daigo miró a su hermana celosa. A ella no le gustaba que su hermano estuviera con una chica porque piensa que sólo lo utilizan para que el chico se aleje de ella.

"Mitsuki, ella es mi hermana menor Mei." dijo Daigo.

"Gusto en conocerte Mei." dijo Mitsuki amablemente, pero la niña no dijo nada.

"Dile algo hermana, te está saludando." susurró Daigo.

"Gusto en conocerte también." dijo Mei de manera sarcástica.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Daigo.

"Regresé de los Estados Unidos con mi madre y me di cuenta que vives aquí, así que decidí visitarte y hablar contigo." respondió Mitsuki.

"Me encantaría hablar contigo, pero hoy mismo no podré."

Esto sorprendió a Mitsuki.

En el centro comercial...

Amy y Gentle se encontraban en la tienda de ropa para niñas, estaban reisando algunos vestidos y otras cosas para la bienvenida de Mei.

"Oye Gentle, ¿te parece hermoso este vestido?"

"Por supuesto que sí Amy-sama, ¿usted cree que la niña le vaya a gustar todas estas cosas que está comprando?"

"Sí, la niña necesita un gran cariño de una amiga."

"Tiene razón. Todavía nos falta por comprar unos peluches y los juguetes."

"Y no olvides preparar un postre especial para ella."

"Claro, supongo que está tomando las cosas enserio por la niña. La quiere mucho ¿verdad?"

"Sí, nunca había visto a una niña tierna como ella, cuando ella esté aquí, te ganarás el cariño de ella."

"Recuerde que ella no tendrá que hacer ni una travesura en esta mansión porque tus padres no saben sobre eso."

"Ya hablamos sobre eso. Debemos de apurarnos porque falta unas horas para que ella llegue."

"Como usted ordene."

Con Daigo y Mei...

"¿Se puede saber por qué?" preguntó Mitsuki.

"Mi hermano me llevará a la casa de alguien que tú no conoces." respondió Mei fríamente.

"Mei..." dijo Daigo.

"Es a la casa de una de sus amigas." dijo Mitsuki.

"Seguro, la invitó a jugar con ella."

"De acuerdo, entonces que te diviertas mucho. ¿Podemos hablar esta noche? Tengo tantas cosas que contarte."

"Por supuesto, ¿por qué no?"

"Genial, ¿te veo a las 8 en punto?"

"Claro."

"Bueno, me voy y gusto en conocerte Mei." dijo ella antes de irse, dejando a la niña un poco triste.

"¿Vas a ver a esa chica?" preguntó Mei de manera triste.

"Sí." respondió Daigo de manera alegre. "¿Hay algún problema?"

"No."

"¿Tú piensas que Mitsuki es mala?"

Mei asintió lentamente. "Odio a esa chica por su forma de ser."

"Ella es buena. Te lo aseguro."

"Pero a la única chica que quiero para tí es a Amy-chan."

Esto hizo que Daigo se sonrojara un poco. "La quiero mucho pero como amiga y compañera, recuerda que trabajamos como equipo."

"¿Seguro?"

"Completamente seguro, será mejor que vayamos a la mansión porque está apunto de oscurecer." dijo él cambiando de tema.

Con Mitsuki...

La chica había llegado a la mansión pero de manera molesta.

"¿Cómo te fue?" preguntó Naoko.

"Terrible." respondió Mitsuki de manera sarcástica.

"¿No lo encontraste de nuevo?"

"Por supuesto que lo encontré y no sabes lo guapo que está desde la última vez que lo vi."

"¿Por qué dices que te fue terrible?"

"Acabo de enterarme que Daigo tiene una hermana menor a quien ya comienzo a odiarla. Esa chiquilla me saludó de forma sarcástica, pero tuve que ser amable con ella."

"¿Qué más pasó?"

"Estuve apunto de hablar con él, pero me dijo que no iba a poder porque dejará a su hermana a una casa de su amiga. Así que tuvimos un acuerdo en que lo viera esta noche en el restaurante en donde lo encontré."

"¿Y sabes si Daigo-san tiene novia?"

"Eso será en la noche para la platica. Espero que nadie ni su hermana no se interpongan en mi camino."

En la noche...

"¿Cómo está la habitación?" preguntó Amy.

"Hermoso, a la niña le fascinará." respondió Gentle.

"Gentle."

"¿Sí Amy-sama?"

"Quiero que seas gentil con la niña."

"De acuerdo, pero con la condición de que no haga travesuras y que usted no sea su cómplice."

"Será buena con nosotros, ella lo prometió."

Luego se escuchaba el timbre de la mansión y Gentle bajó para abrir a la persona, eran Daigo y Mei y el mayordomo los saludó con elegancia.

"Así que ella es su hermana." dijo Gentle.

"Por supuesto, se llama Mei." respondió Daigo. "Mei, él es Gentle, el mayordomo de Amy."

"Gusto en conocerlo señor." dijo Mei dulcemente.

"Amy-sama tenía razón, la niña tiene una carita angelical." pensó Gentle. "Por favor pasen y tomen asiento. Amy-sama bajará en unos minutos." dijo él dando el pasó a los hermanos Kiryu, ambos sonrieron y entraron.

Con Amy...

"Bien. A Mei-chan le va a encantar su propia habitación." dijo Amy con una sonrisa. Estuvo a punto de irse a la puerta cuando...la chica sintió un pequeño mareo, lo cual ella perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Segundos después, intentó ponerse de pie.

"¡Amy-sama!" gritó Gentle y de prisa ayudó a Amy a ponerse de pie. "¿Está bien?"

"Sí Gentle, estoy bien." respondió Amy. "Sólo fue un pequeño mareo, no es nada grave."

"¿Está segura?"

"Sí, tenemos que ir abajo ahora mismo."

"Esta bien. Pero si se siente mal, me avisa."

Amy asintió y ambos salieron de la habitación.

Con Daigo y Mei...

...

"Prometo que te iré a visitar mañana." dijo Daigo mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

"Amy-chan y yo te estaremos esperando." dijo Mei separandose un poco de aquel abrazo.

"King, Mei-chan, bienvenidos." dijo Amy mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

"Dile hola a tu amiga." dijo Daigo con una sonrisa. Mei asintió y se acercó a la chica para darle un cálido abrazo a lo que ella le correspondió.

"Sabía que no me ibas a defraudar." dijo Amy y lentamente se separa de la niña.

"Tal como te lo prometí." dijo Mei.

"De acuerdo, las dejo solas. Yo me tengo que ir porque tengo cosas importantes por hacer." dijo Daigo.

"¿No te gustaría tomar un poco de té?" preguntó Amy.

"Me encantaría pero se me está haciendo un poco tarde." dijo él antes de darle un beso a Mei en la frente y salirse de la mansión.

"¿Qué asuntos tendrá tu hermano?" preguntó Amy a la niña. "De seguro son sus asuntos que yo conozco."

Mei recordó que su hermano hablaría con Mitsuki esta noche en el restaurante. La niña estaba algo preocupada de que esa chica alejara a su hermano de ella.

"Amy-chan, hay algo que tengo que decirte, pero no quiero que se lo digas a mi hermano." dijo Mei.

Amy le sonrió. "Te prometo que no le diré nada, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?"

"Bueno...la razón por la que mi hermano no pudo tomar té con nosotras fue..."

"Señoritas, su cena y el postre especial para Mei-sama está servida." dijo Gentle.

"Después me platicas lo que sucede, estoy segura que te va a encantar lo que preparó mi mayordomo." dijo Amy y Mei sonrió.

**Continuará...**

_En el próximo capítulo..._

_"¿Todos los animales de peluche y los juguetes son míos?"_

_"Todos son tuyo. Gentle y yo lo decoramos, ¿te gusta?"_

_"Me encanta. Gracias por haberme dado una bienvenida que yo nunca tuve."_

_..._

_"Daigo, has estado enamorado de mí pero te rechacé. He cambiado y me preguntaba si me podías darme la oportunidad de ser tu novia."_

_"Lo siento Mitsuki, pero yo ya no siento nada por ti más que amistad."_

_..._

_"Desde que te conocí en Tiger Boy cuando Ian iba a invitarte a salir jeje, me había dado cuenta que tienes la fuerza y la valentía para pelear."_

_Amy meneó la cabeza levemente. "Todo fue gracias a tí. Tú fuiste quien nos brindó la valentía para ayudar a los demás cuando nos necesite."_

_"No sólo eso, te preocupaste por mí por querer encontrar a mi hermana y cuidarla y te lo agradezco de todo corazón. Amy...yo te admiro."_

_..._

_Capítulo 4: Acercamiento entre rojo y rosa_


	5. Chapter 4: Acercamiento

Capítulo 4: Acercamiento entre rojo y rosa

Mei estaba sorprendida al ver en la mesa, ya que estaba decorada con listones de colores y globos azules en forma de estrella y ahí mismo estaba unas rebanadas de pastel de chocolate y una taza de leche calientita que el mayordomo de Amy había preparado.

"¿Usted hizo todo esto?" preguntó Mei a Gentle.

"Por supuesto, con un poco de ayuda de Amy-sama." respondió él amablemente.

"¿Cómo supiste que me gusta el pastel de chocolate?" preguntó ella a la chica.

"Ya conocía desde casi un principio tus gustos por el chocolate. ¿Estás lista?" Mei sonrió y asintio.

"_¡Itadakimasu!_"

Por otro lado...

"Lo siento, se me hizo un poco tarde." dijo Mitsuki mientras entraba al restaurante, a lo que Daigo sonrió.

"No te preocupes, por favor sientate." dijo él y ella tomó asiento. "¿De qué quieres hablar?"

"Bueno, lo que has hecho en tu vida sin mí."

"Había estado viajando yo sólo, tiempo después conocí en Francia a Mikoto y somos buenos amigos, ahora es una cantante, como conociste a mi hermana hace 6 años la había dejado en la selva para no ponerla en riesgo, ahora trabajo en Tiger Boy y construyo casas de árbol para los niños." dijo él con una sonrisa. "¿Qué has hecho en tu vida?"

"Terminé con mis estudios, vivo con mi madre Naoko, debo de estar cuidandola para que no se vuelva a enfermar...cambiando de tema, ¿no has tenido novia en estos últimos años?" preguntó ella mientras agarraba la manga de su playera de manga larga, cosa que dejó al chico bastante sorprendido.

Con Amy y Mei...

"¿Qué le pareció la cena?" preguntó Gentle.

"Estuvo delicioso." preguntó Mei. "El toque dulce del pastel fue perfecto."

"Gracias Mei-sama."

"Pero después de un alocado día me acaba de dar sueño." dijo ella dando un ligero bostezo.

"Antes de que vayas a la cama, hay una segunda sorpresa para tí." dijo Amy.

"¿Otra? ¿Qué es?"

"Vamos a tu habitación y lo verás."

Con Daigo y Mitsuki...

"No, aún no." respondió Daigo, quitando su brazo de la mesa.

"¿Y no has pensado en tener una?" preguntó Mitsuki inocentemente.

"Ahora lo que me importa es la felicidad de mi hermana."

"Daigo, has estado enamorado de mí pero te rechacé. He cambiado y me preguntaba si me podías darme la oportunidad de ser tu novia."

"Lo siento Mitsuki, pero yo ya no siento nada por ti más que amistad."

"Pero a veces entre los sentimientos y las cosas pueden cambiar."

"Lo siento, pero yo también puedo cambiar y eso ya es cosa del pasado." dijo él y se levanta de su asiento para salirse del restaurante, dejando a la chica sola.

"Así que hay otra persona que ocupa tu lugar ¿verdad?" preguntó Mitsuki sarcásticamente. "Muy pronto la encontraré."

Con Amy y Mei...

"¿Qué es todo esto?" preguntó Mei asombradamente.

"Es tu habitación." respondió Amy con una sonrisa.

La habitación estaba recién decorada con animales de peluches, luces de colores, juguetes, las paredes estaban remodeladas con estrellas azules, un tocador con espejo y otras cosas que se pueden imaginar.

"¿Todos los animales de peluche y los juguetes son míos?"

"Todos son tuyos. Gentle y yo lo decoramos, ¿te gusta?"

"Me encanta. Gracias por haberme dado una bienvenida que yo nunca tuve."

"Espera, hay una pequeña sorpresa para tí." dijo ella teniendo sus manos atrás.

"¿Qué es?"

Y lentamente le mostró un oso de peluche con un moño rojo alrededor de su cuello.

"Es tuyo, este oso de peluche siempre te acompañará a todos lados, ¿prometes que lo vas a cuidar?"

"Sí Amy-chan...te lo prometo." dijo ella tomando cuidadosamente al oso y después comenzaba a derramar algunas lágrimas.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó gentilmente. "¿No te gustó?"

"Sí me gustó." dijo ella limpiandose las lágrimas.

"¿Entonces por qué lloras?"

"No estoy llorando de la tristeza Amy-chan, es que estoy llorando de alegría porque has sido tan buena conmigo y jamás había tenido demasiado cariño como la de mi hermano y te lo agradezco."

"Mei-chan, no tienes nada que agradecerme, al contrario te encontré para que volvieras a estar con tu hermano y no sólo eso, también trajiste un poco de alegría a mí y a mis amigos."

"¿Sabes cuál es mi sueño que espero que algún día se me pueda cumplir?"

"¿Cuál?"

"Que mi hermano se case con una chica dulce, buena, alegre, así como dice mi hermano, quien tenga la gran valentía, que sea hermosa y se encariñe conmigo tán solo un segundo para que un día formemos una familia que tanto deseo y esa chica creo que la acabo de encontrar."

"¿Eh?"

"Si algún día...tú y mi hermano estuvieran casados o que si fueran novios, ¿podía llamarte algún día _mamá_?" Después las lágrimas de Amy comenzaron a deslizarse por ambas mejillas. "O si quieres puedo llamarte también cuñada, si así te gusta." dijo la niña.

"Mei-chan, mi pequeña." Y la atrajo hacia un abrazo, a lo que Mei correspondió a ese abrazo, segundos después se separaron y ambas se limpiaron las lágrimas. "Bueno, llegó la hora de irse a dormir." dijo ella guiando a la niña a su cama, la tomó en sus brazos colocándola ahí mismo y lentamente la arropó en las cobijas.

"Mi hermano me dijo que mañana vendrá a verme." dijo Mei con los ojos llenos de cansancio.

"¿Tu hermano?" preguntó Amy.

"Me dijo que además vendrá aquí para hablar contigo."

"¿Sobre qué se puede saber?"

"Le pregunté pero me dijo que eran asuntos de chicos grandes."

"Bueno, eso lo sabremos mañana. Llegó el momento de cerrar los ojos porque mañana comienza un gran día y que esta criaturita logre algún día _alcanzar una estrella_. Buenas noches." dijo ella dándole un beso en la frente.

"Buenas noches Amy-chan." La chica apagó las luces, salió de la habitación y cerró lentamente la puerta.

Al día siguiente...

"Lo que acabas de decirme aún no me lo puedo creer." dijo Naoko. "¿Qué harás al respecto?"

"¡Es lo que estoy pensando!" respondió Mitsuki alteradamente. "Estoy segura que Daigo tiene una enamorada secreta."

"¿Cómo sabrás quién es la enamorada?"

"¡No lo sé mamá! ¡No lo sé! Como te lo dije, a él solo le importa la felicidad de esa chiquilla."

"No puedes ir lugar por lugar casi todo el día. Te volverás loca."

"Será mejor que lo esté vigilando para ver anda con alguna mosca muerta."

"¿Pero su hermana? ¿Qué pasará con ella?"

"Cuando Daigo se vuelva a enamorar de mí, trataré de que él se aleje de ella. Lo quiera o no."

En la mansión...

Mientras tanto en la mansión Yuuzuki, Amy y Mei se encontraban jugando con las muñecas nuevas de la niña esperando la llegada de Daigo. Horas antes, ambas decidieron arreglarse para que el chico no las encontrara en pijama. Amy estaba usando una blusa con tirantes rosas, shorts blancos y sus tennis blancos y Mei estaba usando su nuevo vestido verde unos zapatos negros y peinada con dos coletas.

"A esta muñeca le falta un peinado." dijo Mei mientras tomaba una de sus muñecas.

"Tienes razón, necesitamos un peine para su cabello." dijo Amy. "Yo voy por el peine." dijo ella poniendose de pie, pero al dar unos cuatro pasos, de nuevo sintió los mareos y perdió el equilibrio.

"¡Amy-chan!" gritó Mei corriendo hacia ella. "¿Estás bien?"

"No te preocupes." dijo ella tratando de ponerse de pie. "Sólo fue un pequeño tropiezo."

"¿Estás segura? Puedo llamar a Gentle-san para que llame a un doctor."

"Completamente segura. Sigamos jugando con tus muñecas."

"Amy-sama." llamó Gentle al entrar a la habitación.

"¿Pasa algo Gentle?" preguntó Amy.

"Daigo-sama acaba de llegar y solicita la presencia de usted y de la niña."

"¡Vamos Amy-chan! Ya quiero ver a mi hermano." dijo Mei mientras agarraba la mano de la chica.

En la sala...

"¡Hermano, estás aquí!" gritó Mei mientras bajaba por las escaleras y corrió para abrazar a su hermano.

"Mei, ¿cómo te fue anoche?" preguntó Daigo sin rodeos.

"Me divertí mucho con Amy-chan." respondió ella felizmente.

"Además te ves hermosa con ese vestido."

"Gracias, Amy-chan me lo compró como regalo de bienvenida."

"Por cierto, ¿dónde está ella?"

"Ya estoy aquí."

Daigo rodó sus ojos y quedó perplejo al ver la imagen de Amy, la veía más hermosa que nunca. Cuando Amy notó la mirada del chico, le sonrió tímidamente y lo miró a los ojos. Mei comenzó a notar la mirada que se tenía entre ambos.

"Amy...te ves hermosa." dijo Daigo con una sonrisa.

"Gracias King." dijo Amy un poco sonrojada.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" preguntó Mei pícaramente.

Ambos rompieron las miradas y captaron la atención de la niña.

"Nada, no pasa nada. Vine a visitarte porque te extrañaba mucho." dijo Daigo tratando de cambiar de tema.

"Yo también te extrañé mucho, Amy-chan me dio una bienvenida especial." dijo Mei con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué bienvenida?"

"Ella y su mayordomo me prepararon un pastel de chocolate con leche caliente, ellos decoraron mi nueva habitación, hasta me compraron ropa nueva y juguetes."

"¿De verdad?" Y Mei asintió.

"¿Y me podrías mostrar lo que te compraron?" preguntó él inocentemente.

"Por supuesto."

"Antes de que te acompañe, necesito hablar a solas con Amy."

Amy asintió. "Mei-chan, vete a tu habitación y juega con tus juguetes hasta que tu hermano y yo arreglemos el asunto." dijo ella.

"Esta bien Amy-chan. No la vayas a regañar hermano." dijo Mei antes de irse. Amy tomó asiento a lado de Daigo, aunque estaba algo nerviosa.

"¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo King?" preguntó Amy.

"Sobre las cosas que le diste a mi hermana, no tenías que haberte molestado."

"Por supuesto que no, quise darle a Mei-chan un cariño lo que un niño pudo haber deseado."

"Quiero agradecerte de nuevo por todo lo que estas haciendo, si no hubiera sido por tí, yo ya no sabría que hacer." dijo él tomando la mano de Amy apretándola suavemente.

"Ya te dije que no tienes nada que agradecerme. Yo solo estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por ser niñera, Mei-chan ha sido buena conmigo desde que la conocí y creo que ahora hemos sido inseparables."

"Desde que te conocí en Tiger Boy cuando Ian iba a invitarte a salir jeje, me había dado cuenta que tienes la fuerza y la valentía para pelear."

Amy meneó la cabeza levemente. "Todo fue gracias a tí. Tú fuiste quien nos brindó la valentía para ayudar a los demás cuando nos necesite."

"No sólo eso, te preocupaste por mí por querer encontrar a mi hermana y cuidarla y te lo agradezco de todo corazón. Amy...yo te admiro."

Amy quedó sorprendida, pero feliz de haberse ganado el cariño de Mei y le da una dulce sonrisa al chico y Daigo también le sonrió y la miró a los ojos.

**Continuará...**

_En el próximo capítulo..._

_"¿Sabes lo que le dije a Amy-chan cuando tú no estabas?"_

_"No, ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste?"_

_"Que si algún día tú y ella estuvieran comprometidos o que si fueran novios...podía llamarla mamá."_

_..._

_"Muy pronto...nos encontraremos cara a cara Amy Yuuzuki."_

_..._

_"¿A qué te refieres con esos sentimientos?"_

_"No sabemos, ¿pero será que estás sintiendo algo por Amy-san?"_

_..._

_"Mei-chan, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"_

_"Mitsuki, ¿tú qué haces aquí?"_

_..._

_Capítulo 5: Encuentro desconocido_


End file.
